The Warrior
' The Warrior' is a legendary creature on Pandora that will make an appearance in Borderlands 2. It resembles a gigantic stone lion drenched in magma. It is awakened by using the Vault Key in its lair, and it will obey whoever awakens it. Handsome Jack intended to summon the Warrior and use it to crush all opposing forces to the Hyperion Army and "bring order to Pandora." Tactics The Warrior has weak spots on its underside, its sides, its eyes and in its mouth. Shooting the red plates on its chest will expose a massive weak spot, which is easier then attempting to aim for its open mouth. It can use fire breath and a slag beam, which fires from its tail. These attacks can be avoided by moving behind the many stone arches and pillars present in the arena. It can walk across the arena, or use its tail, to attempt to crush the player. This ability can deal massive damage and fling the player high into the air, which can be fatal as the arena is surrounded by magma. If the Warrior dives into the magma, it will rise and engulf some areas of the arena. Finding high ground will alleviate the threat. If you are downed while fighting, Rakks and Crystalisks spawn around the arena to shoot and gain a second wind. Crystalisks can present a threat as they have an explosive ranged attack that could possibly knock the player into hazards. The Warrior has great endurance, and can easily expend a player's entire ammo supply, even if it has been upgraded at the Black Market. There are a number of Digi-struct units around the arena that will generate boxes of ammunition for the player. The types of ammunition the boxes contain is random. After being used, the units will enter a cooldown phase, displaying a timer counting down from 99 seconds. Once this time has elapsed, the unit may be used again. The Warrior is immune to fire damage, and lighting and slag do no extra damage. Explosive will cause extra damage. Corrosive damage remains effective. If Handsome Jack and Lilith are in range, they will warn the player about the Warrior's actions. Lilith will advise the player, while Jack telegraphs each move with verbal commands to the Warrior. Glitches The boss fight starts when you enter the Vault of the Warrior, not when you enter the arena. This can allow the player to fire over the force field and damage The Warrior without entering the arena or having to worry about any abilities. There is a spot the player can climb up to the left of the force field, from this point the player can fire over the force field to any position The Warrior takes, and even has access to a weak spot when The Warrior is on the left side of the arena. A corrosive sniper rifle is recommended for this glitch, or any corrosive weapons with a scope since The Warrior is farther away than usual, and takes extra damage from corrosive weapons. Be careful while standing on the rocks, if you need to go down for more ammo from the nearby Ammo Dump, be careful not to fall into the lava, you will respawn and reset The Warrior's health. Category:Borderlands 2